Nothing Can Ever Stay The Same
by NekuMusicLover
Summary: Sequel to This Is Not How Highschool Is Supposed To Be. 2 years have now past since Hamtaro left Ham-Ham falls to get himself the surgery that will help him survive. But while he was gone what has changed and what has stayed the same.
1. Welcome Home

Hello and welcome to the sequel to **This Is Not How High School Is Supposed To Be. **First I would just like to say thank you for all of your wait on me posting this up and I hope you enjoy this story as much as the first one. So without further ado I present the first chapter of the sequel, named…

**Nothing Can Ever Stay The Same**

**Chapter 1. Welcome Home**

Again just as the same day 2 years ago, the snow had come down just as the weather woman had said, bringing a white sheet of snow over the town of Ham-Ham falls, and once again the town there was hustling to get there Christmas shopping done. The adults where currently covering the shops in X-mas decorations and shoveling the driveways. While the children where heading off to school to start there boring day of learning. But this day would be different just like it was 2 years ago, because someone was coming back and he knew his friends would be happy to see him.

"So where you heading boy" a trucker asked as he was busing driving down the freeway, barely paying attention to the cars in front of him as he was busy talking to the teen next to him.

"Ham-Ham falls" the teen said as he looked out the window watching the snow pass by.

"Ham-Ham falls huh, I drive by there all year round. It's the best place to get apple pie" the trucker looked at the kid as he continued to look out the window.

"Really" the teen was half into the conversation.

"Ya. In fact it was two years ago that I shared a nice conversation with a little girl that asked me for a ride" The trucker told him.

"Huh, you don't say" The teen once again replied.

"Ya she had red eyes…just like yours" the truckers words seemed to get the attention to the teen as he turned his head towards the man.

"Red eye's you say?" The teen asked curiously.

"Ya red eye's and she was carrying a stuffed rabbit with her" the trucker looked at the boy as he said this.

"Oh so you meet her huh" the teen said to himself.

"What was that?" the trucker asked.

"Oh nothing". The teen said as he turned his head back to the window.

"So…" the trucker said as he looked around the car looking for anything to start a conversation with the boy. Until finally he spotted a magazine coming from the teens backpack, with the words 'Sparkle…star or model'. "So you into that Sparkle star," the trucker asked.

"Ya…I guess you could say she's an old friend" the teen replied

"You know she's not just a pop star anymore" the trucker said as he put his hand behind his chair pulling out another magazine. "She's also a model now" the trucker threw his magazine onto the teens lap. "See for yourself" he pointed at the boy.

As the teen picked up the magazine and started looking at the pictures of Sparkle star in revealing dress posing on fences and horses, he noticed how much 2 years had changed her. She had grew a couple of inches in the past years and it also showed on her body, her hair was still in the classic 2 braids she always used to year. But the years without cutting them had caused them to grow almost down to her back.

As the teen looked at the magazine, he listened to the trucker talk. "You know even thought she's eighteen I heard she's still a virgin…" the teen paid no mind to this as he closed the magazine and threw it on the flour in-front of him. "She's apparently saving herself for some boy she likes in her hometown" the trucker said as he looked from the road to the boy. "You ever hear of him"

"…No" the teen replied as he continued to look out the window.

"…So" The trucker mumbled to himself as he tried thinking up a conversation with the teen. "I never really did tell you my name, what with you telling me yours"

"Uh huh" The teen replied.

"My names Sabu" The trucker took his hand out for the teen to shake.

"You already know mine" The teen took Sabu's hand and shacked it as he listened to the trucker talk.

"You must like orange a lot" the trucker said as he looked at the teen.

"Ya I guess you could say I do" the teen said as he looked at himself in the mirror. The 2 years had also changed him a lot. He was wearing black and white running shoes that where almost covered up by his black pants, his white t-shirt was almost completely covered up by his sleeveless orange vest with a fur covered hood, and an orange scarf covering his neck. On each of his arms were black armbands that almost went up to his shoulder with yellow rings on them. On his head was a pair of orange goggles that where almost covered up by his orange and white hair, with the white side of his hair grown out to cover his left eye completely while the orange side was the same length it was 2 years ago. "Even my cell phones orange" the teen said as he pulled out an orange flip cell phone with a little orange and white hamster keychain.

"Cool" the trucker said as he took the phone from the teen and flipped it open, revealing a picture. "Is this you and your friends" The trucker asked as he looked at the picture of a bunch of teens smiling at the camera in front of a school.

"Ya" the teen said as he took the cell phone back and placed it in his pocket. "I haven't seen them in 2 years".

"I bet they miss you," The trucker said, smiling at the teen.

"I hope so," The teen said as he moved his head back to look outside the window. "I sure do".

Meanwhile, At Ham-Ham High

Just as the same with the town, the school had not changed all that much, it still had that same feeling it did those 2 years ago but by this time next week everything would be different again. As the bell rang for the classes to end the once empty hallway was filled with students, All of which rang out of the room waiting to start there weekend and have fun. But one other had other plans in mind.

"Pashmina!" came a shout from down the hallway, as the source of the voice came running down the hallway looking for the persons they had just called out. "Pashmina!" the girl shouted again as she turned a corner. The girl was dressed in a white skirt with a white dress shirt, her hair was tied in their regular 2 pigtails, but just like Sparkle her hair had grown down to her back.

As she turned another corner she was running a bit too fast and bumped into someone.

"Sorry" The girl said as she tried to get up but found that the person she had bumped into was holding his hand out. "Oh it's you Boss," the girl pushed his hand out of the way

"Here let me give you a hand Bijou" Boss said as he continued to hold out his hand. He was wearing black jeans with a black sleeveless shirt on with the words 'I support same sex marriage, as long as both chicks are hot' written on it. His hair had stayed the same mess it was, although you would never know with him wearing his yellow cape covering his hair except for the small ponytail growing from the back.

"That's okay" Bijou said as she got up and brushed her white skirt off, but when she tried to walk away she was blocked by Boss's hand. "Let me through Boss". The girl said a little angered.

"Oh come on Bijou, why don't you and I go see a movie this weekend. My treat" Boss flashed the girl a smile.

"I think I had already told you" Bijou said a little angered by the boys determination as she looked around Boss's shoulder. "I said no this morning"

"Yes but that was this morning" Boss said as he put his 2 arms next to Bijou, trapping her against the locker with Boss. "And you could have always changed your mind".

"What I said before, I will say again. No Boss!" Bijou said as she tried to free herself from Boss, but found it a lot more harder then before. "Let me go this instance Boss!"

"How about one kiss for the rode" Boss said a little seductively as he started moving closer to Bijou. Pressing his lips forward about to kiss her when.

"Bijou, there you are". Came a voice from behind Boss, causing both him and Bijou to turn around and come face to face with Sandy, Maxwell and Oxnard. "I hope I'm not bothering something," Sandy said as she looked at Boss and Bijou.

"No Nothing at all" Boss sounded a little angered and disappointed as he moved away, allowing Bijou to run over to her friends. "We were just having a talk"

"Good then" Sandy said. She had also changed as well, as she had changed her clothes to blue jeans with a pink t-shirt, her hair was tied up in its signature ponytail by a red ribbon with the only difference being that some hair was covering her right eye. "Then I hope you don't if we borrow Bijou" Sandy said as she took Bijou arm and turned around. "Come on Bijou"

"Okay Sandy" Bijou smiled as her Oxnard and Maxwell started walking away.

"He's not coming back you know" Boss shouted to the 4 teens, causing them all to stop in there tracks. "He never survived you know, that's why he never called back" he smiled as she saw that his words effected each one of them.

"I'm going to kill him" The teen with the grey hair said as he clenched his fists together. His hair had grown a little in the two years and he had lost some of his weight, but the same Oxnard was still there.

"Oxnard don't" Sandy pleaded as she grabbed Oxnard's hand. "Not right now" Sandy pointed to the shacking form of Bijou who was trying to hold her tears in.

"Okay Sandy" Oxnard slumped his shoulders in defeat as he put his hands on Bijou's shoulders. "Come on Bijou let's get out of hear". He said as he pushed the girl to the door.

"Okay" Was all she could say, as they walked out the door with Boss's laughter fallowing them.

Later

"God the nerve of that guy saying things like that" Sandy yelled to the sky as the four of them walked down the street. "I mean every time I see him I just want to, UGH," She yelled as she kicked a chunk of ice into the street.

"Sandy maybe you should calm down" Oxnard said as he put his hand on Sandy's shoulder while looking at Bijou, who was behind them looking at the ground.

"I know but, he just pisses me off so much" Sandy screamed as she was about to kick another piece of ice when she was stopped by someone grabbing her arm.

"Sandy, relax" The teen next to her said. He was wearing a brown turtleneck, the black pants he was wearing were half covered in snow. His hair had grown a little in the back, and on his right wrist was a black tattoo of some flames going around his wrist.

"Okay Maxy" Sandy smiled sweetly as she grabbed Maxwell's hand and rubbed it against her cheek. "God how come your so cute" she said.

"Haha, I don't know maybe that's why we started dating last year" the teen laughed as Sandy gave him a hug.

"God I love you so much" Sandy said as she buried her face in his chest.

"And I love you too" Maxwell said as he gave his girlfriend a hug.

"Hmm!" Oxnard said a little louder then normal to get the couples attention.

"Oh sorry Oxnard" The couple dropped there heads as Oxnard turned his attention to the girl next to him.

"Soooooo, Bijou what were you doing a little while ago" The teen asked the girl next to him.

"Ohh well I was looking for Pashmina, and going to ask her if she wanted to go to the movies with me and Sandy, and then maybe sleep over." Bijou said as she looked at the other teens.

"Ahh I see" Oxnard said as he scratched his chin. "Well if I remember correctly she said she was going to go get Penelope and head back home".

"Ohh I see" Bijou sounded a little disappointed by this.

"Well how about we stop by her house and you can ask her yourself," Maxwell said to try and break the tension.

"Good idea Maxy" Sandy said. "But first we have to pick up Isaac from his work.

"Why is he at work" Bijou asked.

"Ohh he said he had to pick up his paycheck" Oxnard said.

"He's probably waiting for us right now" Maxwell said as he ran ahead of them. "Come on"

"Were coming," they all said as they fallowed the teen.

A Couple Of Minutes Later

"Well here we are" Maxwell said as he looks up at the sign above them.

"Joe's Manga" Bijou mouthed the words as she read the sign.

"Do you think he already left" Oxnard asked as he looked in the window.

"You kidding me, he would never leave this store if his life depended on it. Look there he is right now," Sandy said as she pointed into the window at 2 people talking.

**Inside The Store**

"Okay so here's your paycheck for this week Isaac". The elderly man behind the counter said as he handed a slip of paper to the teen in front of him. "So what mangas are you going to buy this time" The man smiled to himself as he watched the teen go threw the shelves of manga's.

"How about the latest issues of Naruto, .Hack/Link, Bleach, One piece, and Hitman Reborn" The teen said as he placed the manga's on the counter.

"Okay is that all" The man asked the teen.

"Ya it is" Isaac replied.

"Okay…well for being the best employee I've ever had" the man said as he pulled out 2 mangas from under the counter. "Here's the latest issue of Bakuman, and The World God Only Knows"

"Wow, cool". The teen screamed as he put the books into his bag. "I didn't think they came out yet".

"They didn't but I pulled some strings" The man smiled to himself as he said this.

"Thanks again, Joe" Isaac said.

'It's Mr. J and you better head outside" The man pointed behind the teen. "Your friends are waiting for you," he pointed to the teens waving at him.

"Okay thanks Mr. J" Isaac said as he rang for the door.

"And clean yourself up" Joe said as the teen stopped and looked at himself in the mirror.

He thought he looked good or as good he could be what with his black running shoes with a pair of blue jeans on top, his shirt was a sleeveless emerald green turtle neck with the zipper opened revealing a black shirt underneath it. Around his neck was a necklace with a cross. He checked his hair to make sure that it was okay as well. His bright golden hair was perfectly fine, although it was mostly under his black and white toque, only allowing a few strands to come out in the front and most to show in the back, but when he took it off it showed that he had long golden hair. His glasses were at the edge of his nose so he pushed them back up to his bright blue eyes with his right hand, where just like Maxwell was a tattoo of black flames going around his right wrist.

"Thanks again Mr. J" Isaac said as he rang to the door.

"That kid is going to be the best". Joe said as he watched the teen open the door.

Outside

"Hey guys sorry for making you wait" Isaac said as he put his hands on his knees allowing himself to take a breath.

"Uh huh, and what was more important then meeting us" Sandy said as she eyed the bag the teen was holding. "Manga huh"

"Come on Sandy you know I need this stuff if I'm going to be a great manga artiest" Isaac said as he looked at the bag. "And besides I though you liked manga as well" Isaac said as he looked at Sandy to see her blushing.

"That was one time" She managed to say under all the stuttering.

"Ya and what about the one's you ask me to put on hold for you" Isaac laughed, as Sandy's blush grew even bigger.

"Can you please stop embarrassing my girlfriend" Maxwell said as he walked in front of Sandy.

"Maxy" Isaac said as him and Maxwell bumped their right wrists with the tattoos together.

"Good to see you to" Oxnard said from behind them.

"Sorry Oxnard" Isaac said a little sarcastic. "Hello Oxnard". Isaac said as they bumped fists.

"Hello Isaac" Bijou said.

"Oh Hello Bijou" Isaac said as he bowed.

"Isaac" Bijou giggled. "I though I told you, you don't have to do that every time we meet"

"Well your almost royalty" Isaac said as he scratched his head. "So I though that would be the best thing to do" Isaac got up.

"Well I think a simple 'hello' will do" Bijou said.

"Gotcha" Isaac said as he put his bag in his backpack. "So…where we going".

"Well where going to Pashmina's house so Bijou can see if her and Sandy will go to the movies together" Oxnard said.

"Okay" Isaac said as he looked at Oxnard.

"And then I'm going to see if you, Maxy, Howdy, Dexter and Panda want to stay over at my house for the night".

"I'm good for it" Maxwell said.

"Same here" Isaac said.

"Okay then I guess we go to Pashmina's house" Sandy said.

"Let's go," They all said.

At Pashmina's House

"Penelope would you please get me the salt please" Grandma said as she was busy cooking dinner on the stove.

Sure thing Grandma" Penelope said as she grabbed a chair to get to the shelve where the salt was located. After 2 years Penelope had changed a lot, her hair was now down to her back. She had changed her style from a yellow dress to a golden poncho with a hood that had cat ears that she always had on except for when she's at home. Underneath it was blue jeans and a pink t-shirt.

"Thanks dear" Grandma said as Penelope handed her the salt.

"No problem" Penelope smiled at Grandma. "Is there anything else I can help you with,"

"Hmmm" Grandma said as she mentally checked over the list of things that had to be done. "Nope I think that's all of it," she said.

"Okay…then can I go get Pashmina" Penelope asked.

"Uhhh" Grandma murmured as she though it over in her head. "Sure, just ask her if she wants to come down for dinner"

"Okay" Penelope said as she put her hood on and proceeded to run up the stairs.

"I wonder if she will come down tonight," Grandma thought about Pashmina.

At first when they moved in everything was great between them and Penelope and Pashmina, but as the days got closer to when Hamtaro would come home, he still hadn't called them at all since he left and this caused Pashmina to start to move away from them. She would barely talk, or hang out with her friends anymore. When she was at home, she would bring Penelope home and walk strait up to Hamtaro's room and lock herself in it until it was bedtime. And at sometimes during the nights Grandma would hear crying coming from Pashmina's room, only to find out that it was Pashmina crying as she heeled onto the picture of Hamtaro with the ham-Ham's.

"Where are you Hamtaro" Grandma said as she looked out the window. "We all need you right now."

Meanwhile

"Okay here we are, Ham-Ham Falls" Sabu parked the truck at the side of the road and turned towards the teen. "Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at your house".

"No thank you" The teen replied. "I prefer to walk the rest of the way, thank you". Waving, the teen left the trucker and headed down the street back to the town he knew.

**Upstairs**

"Pashmina" Penelope said as she knocked on the door to Hamtaro's room.

"…" Nothing came from the other side of the door.

"Pashmina" Penelope knocked on the door again until it opened slowly revealing a girl taller then Penelope. She was dressed in a pink t-shirt, and skirt that showed off how much her body had grown in the past 2 years. Her blond hair had only grown down to her back where around her neck was a pink scarf as normal, but unlike normal, around the pink scarf was a pair of orange headphones that she had been wearing over the past 2 years.

"What do you want Penelope" Pashmina said a little angry as she wiped her eyes, where Penelope could see that they were red from all the crying.

"Grandma wants to let you know that dinner will be ready soon and wants to know if you want to join us". Penelope said as she smiled at her sister.

"I don't know Penny" Pashmina said as she turned her head from her sister to the room she was in. "I think I'm a little tired right now".

"Oh okay" Penelope said a little disappointed.

"Uh maybe we can do something tomorrow after school" Pashmina said. "Maybe get you those shoes you were looking at"

"Okay" Penelope said as she jumped in the air and started running to the stairs. "Thanks Pashy".

"Your welcome" Pashmina said as she walked back into the room and closed the door behind her.

Back Downstairs

"Grandma!" Penelope yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Yes dear" Grandma turned her head towards the little girl. "Is Pashmina coming downstairs"?

"No" Penelope said as she sat in the chair at the dinner table. "But she promised to take me shopping tomorrow" Penelope smiled at grandma.

"Oh that's good" Grandma said as she put a plate in front of Penelope. "Now eat up before Grandpa gets home tonight".

"Okay" Penelope said as she dug into her plate, as the doorbell rang.

"Oh I wonder who that is," Grandma said as she walked up to the door. "Hello" she greeted to the teens outside her house.

"Hello Mrs. Haruna" Oxnard, Bijou, Isaac, Sandy and Maxwell said as they walked into the house. "We were wondering if we could talk to Pashmina".

"Ohh about that" Grandma signed as she said this.

"Is she still locked up in Hamtaro's room" Maxwell asked as they took off there shoes.

"Yeah and she won't come out at all" Grandma said a little disappointed.

"Well could we still talk to her?" Bijou asked.

"I don't see why not" Grandma moved, allowing them to walk to the stairs.

"Thank you" they all said as they walked up the stairs to where Pashmina was.

"You think we'll be able to get her out of the room" Sandy asked.

"I don't know Sandy" Maxwell said as he shacked his head. "She hasn't been the same since Hamtaro left" the name seemed to bring a little glumness to the room.

"But that's what were hear for right" Isaac said as he raised his fist in the air, causing the group to smile. Even through all the bad times, Isaac could still bring a little hope to the darkest of days.

"Right" They all nodded their heads in agreement as they reached Hamtaro's room.

"Uhh maybe I should stay outside" Bijou said as she moved farther away from the door.

"What the matter Bijou?" Oxnard asked.

"I don't want to go inside" Bijou said a little scared. "I mean, we haven't gone in there since Hamtaro left"

"Ya your right" Oxnard said as he lowered his head a little. "But we have to get Pashmina to come outside some more right" Oxnard asked as the group shook their heads.

"Okay then" Maxwell said as he grabbed the handle. "Let's do this" Maxwell said as he threw open the door.

"Pashmina" Sandy asked as she looked around the darkened room. "Are you in here?"

"What do you want?" Pashmina answered as she got up from the bed.

"Oh hey Pashmina" Bijou waved at her friend, to which she only looked at Bijou. "Umm, we were wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight with me and Sandy"

"Ya it will be just the three of us" Sandy said.

"I don't know" Pashmina looked down as she rubbed her arm.

"Common Pashmina, it will just be the three of us… and it's a twilight marathon tonight, you know how much you like those movies" Bijou said as she held up three tickets in her hands.

"Oh that sounds great" Pashmina's voice rose in happiness, "But" she said as she looked around the room. "I don't know if I want to"

"Sure you do" Sandy grabbed her friend's hand and led her to the door. "Come on it will be fun".

"Okay I guess I'll go" Pashmina said as she reached for her purse and phone.

"Great" the girls said as they ran out of the room supper fast while the boys anime sweat dropped.

Downstairs

"Grandma, grandma" Pashmina shouted as she rang down the stairs with Bijou and Sandy.

"Yes dear" Grandma responded as she turned around.

"Can I go sleep over at Bijou's house after me Bijou, and Sandy go to the movies tonight" Pashmina asked.

"Sure dear, just remember to watch out for yourself okay," Grandma said.

"Okay Grandma" Pashmina said as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door, where Sandy and Bijou waited for her.

"Well at least we got her out of the house" Oxnard said as him and the rest of the boys came down the stairs.

"Thank god too, I thought she would never come out of their" Grandma smiled happily as she turned back to the dishes.

"Okay then I guess where going to go" Isaac said as him and the rest of the boys grabbed their shoes.

"Okay then have a good night" Grandma said.

"Night" They all replied as they closed the door behind them.

"Soooooooo. What now" Isaac asked.

"Well I still have to go grab my stuff, and then I'll meet you guys there" Maxwell replied as he rang down the streets.

"Well I guess we go to my house now" Oxnard started walking down the street.

"Okay, then I guess I'll call Howdy, Panda and Dexter" Isaac said as he pulled out his light green cell phone.

At Maxwell's House

"Mom I'm home" Maxwell shouted as he walked into the house, taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home dear" Came the voice from upstairs.

"Is it okay if I stay over at a friends tonight" Maxwell asked.

"Yes dear" Came the reply. "Just make sure to take your toothbrush.

"Okay mom, I will" Maxwell responded as he grabbed his stuff.

"Oh and there's a letter for you on the hallway table" The voice said.

"Thanks mom" Maxwell said as he grabbed the white envelope on the table. As he examined it over he noticed that there was no address from where it came from. "Huh that's weird" Maxwell thought as he turned over the letter, when he noticed the seal on the front. "No way" Maxwell said as he opened the letter and read the note. As he read it over his eyes got wider and wider until he got to the bottom.

"Ohhhh…. the groups not going to like this, especially Sandy" Maxwell said as he put the note in his bag and headed for the door.

Outside

"Hey guy's sorry I'm late" Maxwell said as he walked outside his house and towards the group.

"What took you so long man, did something happen" Isaac looked at Maxwell as he put his hand in his pocket, pushing the note deeper into his pants.

"No man just couldn't find my stuff is all" Maxwell smiled at them, but Isaac could tell that there was something wrong with him.

"No problem" Oxnard waved his hand to show that he wasn't upset. "Let's just get to my house okay"

"Okay" They all said as they walked down the street towards Oxnard's house, but Maxwell was wondering if he should tell the guys what he had just found out..

At The Theater

"Okay so that's three for the twilight marathon, correct," asked the cashier.

"Yes" Sandy shacked her head as she handed the cashier her money.

"Okay then here you go," She said as she handed Sandy the tickets.

"Thank you" Sandy said as she started looking for her friends when she noticed them by the theater door. "Hey girlfriends, here's your tickets" She handed them both the tickets.

"Thanks Sandy" Both Bijou and Pashmina said as they walked to the door where the movie was playing.

"So Pashmina?" Sandy turned her head to her blond friend as she took out her cell phone for the fifteenth time today.

"Hmm, what" Pashmina mumbled as she put her cell phone back into her pocket.

"Why do you keep looking at your phone?"

"Ohh no reason just checking for any text messages from your brother is all" Pashmina said as the theater darkened and the movie started playing.

"Okay sure" Bijou mumbled quietly as she turned her head back to the movie.

**After The Movie**

"Man was that movie great or what" Sandy said as they walked down the sidewalk towards Bijou's house.

"I guess they were okay but I never understood why she didn't choose the werewolf" Bijou pulled out her cell phone and noticed that she had one text message but the number was unfamiliar. "That's strange" she mumbled.

"What Bijou" Pashmina asked as she watched as Bijou opened the file and read the text message.

"I just got a text message, but I've never seen this number before"

"Well what does it say anyways" Sandy asked

"It just says 'Hello' that's all" Bijou said as she placed her phone back into her pocket.

"I got the same message just now too" Sandy said as she pulled out her cell phone before she noticed the time. "We better get to Bijou's house soon before it gets too dark".

"Ya" the girls said as they turned a corner. What they didn't know was that three people were fallowing them.

**At Oxnard's House**

"Hey guys!" Oxnard yelled from the other room.

"What Oxnard" Panda asked.

"Did you guys just receive a text message saying 'Hello".

"Now that you mention it, I also got that message just a second ago" Maxwell said as he held his cell phone out.

"Really cause I didn't get anything at all" Isaac looked at his phone as if hoping for the text message to appear on his screen. "What do you think it means?"

Oxnard just shrugged his shoulders. "Probably some guy just joking around with us that's all"

"You're probably right" Maxwell agreed as he put his cell phone back in his pocket but he still felt that something was wrong.

With Bijou's Group

"Do you guys the feeling that where being fallowed at all" Sandy asked as she looked behind her.

"Ya I know, that guy has been fallowing us since we left the theater" Bijou watched as the figure turned around the corner a couple of seconds after they did.

'Maybe we should make a run for it" Pashmina suggested.

"No then he might figure out that we know he's fallowing us" Bijou said. "Are best bet would be to make a run for it to my house the next corner we take okay". The girls shook their heads as they headed to another corner. "Ready" she asked as both girls shook their heads again as they turned another corner and made a run for it.

"Is he still fallowing us" Pashmina asked as the got near Bijou's house.

Sandy turned her head and noticed that there was no one behind them. "Looks like we lost him" she said as they all slowed their run down to a stop to catch their breaths.

"Well that was easy" Sandy said as both girls smiled before two hands grabbed Sandy from the alleyway and pulled her in.

"Sandy!" Bijou screamed before two hands grabbed her and Pashmina and pulled them in as well.

"Let me go" Sandy struggled to free herself from the assailants grip but they had a good hold of her.

"Shut up" one of them said as he slapped Sandy across the face, earning a small squeal from Bijou as she watched her friend get slapped again.

"Are these the three he wanted" Another one of them asked, probably the one holding onto Pashmina as he stuffed a cloth over their mouths to stop them from making any sounds.

"Looks like it" The one holding onto Bijou, said, as he looked them over. "He said he wanted the white haired one unharmed but he didn't say anything about the other two. His two friends smiled as they knew what was going on.

"Okay who gets to go first" The one holding onto Sandy smiled as he grabbed some rope from behind his back and started to tie Bijou's wrists and ankles together before he moved onto Pashmina. "We'll leave this one for last since the first one had spunk and you know how much I like that in a girl". The other too chuckled as he put Bijou and Pashmina on the ground and moved to Sandy.

"You think she can take three guys" the one in the middle asked his two friends.

"Well we will just have to teach her won't we" the one on the right said as he grabbed Sandy's shirt and ripped it off right off, leaving only her bra blocking the men from her body.

"Ohh looks like I picked a good one" The middle one smiled as Sandy tried to kick him, only for him to grab her leg and force it down to the ground. The girls were sure they heard something broke, and their fears were realized when Sandy let out a scream that was muffled by the cloth. "Whoops, did I do that" he smiled as he moved his hand down Sandy's side almost reaching her legs before a metal pipe connected to his head.

"What the hell" One of them said as they watched their friend fall to the ground in a lump, most likely knocked out. "You son of a bitch" the other man said as he ran to the figure.

"Wait Mike" his friend said as he watched the man try to punch the figure, who kept dodging the hits before he felt the pipe connect to his head, knocking him out as well. "Damn you!" he shouted as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at the figure, but before he could pull the trigger, the figure had moved behind him and swung the pipe again, knocking him out as well.

The girls were shocked as the final man fell to the ground. They looked at their rescuer and prayed he didn't do anything to them.

We'll looks like I missed out on a lot huh" The figure said as he stepped into the light, letting the girls see who had just saved them. "Looks like some things never change" Hamtaro said as he smiled at the girls.

Chapter 1 Done

Ya Hamtaro's back and he looks like everyone has changed. What's going to happen next chapter, well it look's like you will just have to tune in and find out.

P.S. Before I go I would just like to say sorry for not putting up this chapter sooner. It was originally suppose to come out at the end of June, after I had come back from my cruise, but my girlfriend offered me to go visit her grandparents in Australia until the end of February. I of course not wanting to piss her off (trust me you do not what to see that) said yes. But unfortunately her grandparents did not have Internet, so I was basically a lost soul. And since I just got back now (the trip turned out to be longer then I thought) I though the first thing I should do, be putting up the first chapter of my story. So once again I'm sorry I didn't post it sooner, and I hope you will stayed tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Some Answers Are Needed

**Hey, how's everyone doing? I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry if these chapters don't come out as quickly as the chapter from part 1. You see, I have been very busy lately and I was shocked when I was able to post the first chapter up and even more when I finished this chapter up and was able to put this one on. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to read on. On to the story.**

**Nothing Can Ever Stay The Same**

**Chapter 2. Some Answers Are Needed**

No one said anything for a couple of minutes as the girls tried to assess what had just happened. One minute, they were about to be most likely, raped by some weird people and now they were watching as Hamtaro walked over to where Sandy was currently sitting. She didn't say anything and neither did Hamtaro as he looked over her leg before finally standing up and turning to the girls. "It doesn't seem as bad as it looks, she'll most likely be needed to be taking to a hospital though." The girls didn't say anything again, so Hamtaro just walked over to Sandy and slung over his shoulder. Before she knew what was happening, she was already on his back.

"Hey, wait a second." It was Bijou who said it. She had finally managed to stand up and walk over to Hamtaro. "Is that you Hamtaro?" She asked as she placed her hands on his cheeks.

The teen let out a chuckle as he said, "Yes it is Bijou, it's me."

"But how." Was all she could say as she looked over Hamtaro's body. "We haven't heard from you in 2 years."

"I'm sorry Bijou." He apologized. "But this will have to wait till the others are here." The white haired girl just nodded her head. "Pashmina?" His words brought Pashmina out of her trance as she finally figured out what was going on.

"Ham…taro" Pashmina said as Hamtaro nodded before Pashmina tackled him. He almost lost his balance but he was able to get his footing as he tried to calm down the now crying girl. "Oh Hamtaro, I missed you so much, why didn't you ever call."

"Pashmina, calm down. You can hug me later, right now we need to get Sandy to the hospital." The others nodded their heads as Hamtaro lead them back out the alleyway and towards the direction of what the girls assumed was the hospital. "Bijou." The white haired girl turned to look at Pashmina who had kept as close as she could to Hamtaro. She already lost him once, she wasn't going to let that happen again.

"What Pahmina?" Bijou asked back to the blonde.

"Call the others up." Her friend gave her a puzzled look. "Tell them that Sandy got hurt and were taking her to the hospital."

"Should I tell them about Hamtaro?"

The blonde simply shook her head. "No I don't you should tell them about Hamtaro."

The white haired teen had a look of shock on her face. "What, why not."

"It will be a surprise. And don't tell them about what happened in the alleyway. Hamtaro can tell them about it. It will be better if they hear it from his mouth instead of ours." Pashmina said in a whisper, almost as if she was talking to herself.

"Okay, got it." Bijou said as she took out her phone and dialed a number on the phone before placing it on her ear. "Oxnard. Listen its Bijou, can you come down to the hospital right now…No, were fine Oxnard. It's actually Sandy; she broke her leg on our way to my house. We don't know how bad it is so were taking her to the hospital right now." There was a couple seconds of silence as Bijou just nodded her head until she hung up the phone. "They're all coming to the hospital right now. They said they should be there within a couple of minutes."

"Perfect." Hamtaro said as they crossed a street. Some people that were still walking around right now where giving them a few glances here and there but no one really said anything to them.

"Hey Hamtaro." It was Sandy this time that finally said something.

"What is it Sandy." The boy asked as the turned another corner.

"How did you know we were in trouble? And how did you know where we were at the moment." The question did seem to make the other girls wonder how Hamtaro knew where and when they were when they were in trouble.

"Oh that's easy." The boy replied. "I was on my way home from the bus stop when I saw those guys fallow you from the movie theater. I though they were just walking the same way you guys were so I decided to not make a scene. But when they pulled you into the alley I decided to reveal myself. Looks like I made it just in time." He laughed a little as the others joined in. "Honestly though, I can't go anywhere without you guys getting into trouble can I?"

"So does that mean you just got back?" Bijou asked the next question.

"Yup, I just got here about an hour ago. I was actually on my way to my house when I saw you guys." The boy replied. The girls noticed how much he had changed over the 2 years. He seemed to have grown a little taller and his hair did seem to grow on one side, but what stuck out the most was how much his body was different. His arm, which was usually covered with scars and bruises, was now clean as if it was brand new. He also seemed to have grown some muscles on his body, which caused Bijou and Pashmina to blush a little, as they looked him over. "So, did anything exciting happen while I was gone?" The orange haired teen asked bringing the girls out of their fantasies.

"Not really." Sandy replied. "Me and Maxwell started to date a while ago." This got the boys attention and he looked at the brunette. "Oh and Sparkle left a while ago to be a model and pop star again. She said she would be coming back soon. But other then that, not much has changed. Dexter and Howdy still fight every once and a while. Boss is still the same jerk he was a while ago." This caused the orange haired teen to let out a small growl from his throat as they continued walking.

"Anything else?" Hamtaro asked trying to ignore the anger that was building in his body.

"Oh, we made friends with a guy named Isaac, he's one of Maxwell's oldest and closest friends. I'm sure you and him will get to know each other soon. He's into manga a lot but he's also into soccer." Bijou said.

"Sounds like a cool dude. I can't wait to meet him." Hamtaro smiled at the girls as they finally reached their destination. The hospital looked exactly the same as it did the day Hamtaro left with the only difference being that it seemed to have added a new wing on the left side. "Wow, this brings back some memories doesn't it?" Hamtaro said as he remembered the last time he had been here.

"Ya it does." Pashmina said as they walked in and walked over to the front desk where a nurse was currently sitting, writing down on some papers.

"Excuse me." Hamtaro rang the bell as the nurse looked up from her papers.

"Can I help you?" She replied as she looked over the teens until she stopped at Hamtaro. "Oh so it's you again. Did everything go well with your operation?"

Hamtaro nodded a little. "Yup, it was great. I have never felt better. But that's why were not here."

"Well that's great. So, what can I do for you?" She asked as Hamtaro pointed to Sandy who was still sitting on Hamtaro's back. "Oh my, what happened to her?"

"She got a little hurt. Can you have someone look over her leg? I think it might be a little broke but I'm not exactly sure." Bijou pointed to Sandy's leg, which was now turning a little purple near where the bruise was.

"Right away." Nurse Flora said as she pushed a button on the desk. "Would Doctor Smith please come to the main room, we have someone who needs you to look at them." The doors burst open not even a minute later as a middle age man walked into the room wearing a lab coat; he still looked the same as he did 2 years ago. Even down to the smoke, which was currently hanging out of his mouth.

"What's the problem nurse flora?" Smith asked before he noticed Sandy's leg. "Oh so we have a broken leg then have we." The teens nodded as Nurse Flora walked into the room with a wheelchair. "Well just put her into the chair and I'll see what I can do." Hamtaro nodded as he placed Sandy in the wheelchair.

"You guys are going to wait for me right?" She asked as the doctor turned her around and led her to the operation rooms.

"Well be right here Sandy, where not going to go anywhere. We'll send Maxwell to your room as soon as he gets here." This brought a smile to he girls face as the doors closed behind her. Leaving only Hamtaro, Bijou and Pashmina in the room alone.

"So what now?" Bijou asked.

"Now, we just wait for the others to get here." He relied as he sat down in one of the benches, while the other girls sat down next to him. He was just about to close his eyes and try and get some sleep when the doors burst open, fallowed by 6 worried teens.

"Where's Sandy!" Maxwell shouted as Bijou pointed to the doors where Sandy had just gone through a minute ago. They didn't even get the chance to blink as Maxwell ran past them and entered the doors before they could even tell what had happened.

"I guess it's true what they say. Love does make us crazy." Isaac smiled as the others giggled a little before Oxnard noticed the extra teen that was still sitting on the bench.

"Whose that?" Oxnard pointed to the teen as he stood up and walked over to the group.

"Come on Oxy, you mean you can't even tell who I am." Hamtaro laughed a little as Oxnard finally realized who was standing before him.

"Hamtaro." The gray teen said as Hamtaro just nodded his head.

"The one and only." Hamtaro said as Oxnard ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Calm down Oxnard, I just got back okay, I don't need to go back to the hospital again." The others all laughed as Oxnard finally put down his best friend.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem Oxy." Hamtaro smiled as the others ran up to him and started bombarding him with questions.

"What happened Hamtaro?"

"When did you get back?"

"How was the treatment?"

"When did you grow your hair so long?"

"One at a time guys." Hamtaro shushed the group as he looked at all of them. "Wow, you guys certainly did change while I was gone." He looked at all of them before stopping at Isaac. "I'm guessing that you're Isaac then? I've heard a little about you."

The blond nodded as he shook hands with Hamtaro. "The one and only. And I'm guessing that you must be the famous Hamtaro that everyone keeps talking about." Hamtaro blushed a little as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That would be me then." He said as the others noticed Maxwell walk out the doors.

"How's Sandy?" Pashmina asked as she ran up to the brown haired teen that was smiling a little. "Is she going to be okay?"

"The doctor said that it was a small fracture. As long as she's off of it for a couple of days then she should be good to walk soon." The others let out a sigh as Maxwell circled around Hamtaro. "So how have you been Hamtaro?"

"Oh you know the usual. But I heard you started dating Sandy…congratulations." Hamtaro said as he shook Maxwell's hand.

The teen blushed a little. "Stop that Hamtaro. You could have a girlfriend as well if you would just pick one of them, then you could have a girlfriend just like me." This caused the orange teen to blush all over as Bijou and Pashmina blushed as well. "See I can tell by your face. You know what I'm talking about."

"Back off Maxwell. He just got back and you're already bugging him. Give him a break." Panda said.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop…for now." He smiled a little as the others turned back to Hamtaro.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" Dexter asked as the others nodded their heads.

"Ya, ya. But maybe we should all go sit in Sandy's room. That way she can hear this as well." The group all headed through the doors except for Maxwell who put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the note that he had got when he went home.

As he looked down at the small piece of paper a wave of guilt washed over him. "I'll have to tell them eventually." He said to himself as he headed through the doors as well.

**Chapter 2 Done**

**Okay so there you go. Hamtaro has finally met all of his friends again. Sorry if this chapter was a little short, but I need to make sure cause the next chapter will explain what happened through Hamtaro's operation and rehabilitation. So stay tuned for the next chapter and see you again.**


End file.
